Dead Ahead
by shanejayell
Summary: Sookie gets a late night visit from a certain vampire. Femslash.


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from the Southern Vampire novels, they all belong to Charlaine Harris and her publisher, and I'm just borrowing them for awhile. This loosely ties in with the novels up to All Together Dead, as I have not read the latest book. This story is also femslash, so turn back now if that offends you.

Dead Ahead

Sookie Stackhouse was hurrying to serve a customer at Merlotte's as the busy blonde waitress heard the door open, blinking as she realized she couldn't sense them with her telepathy. Looking up she saw the blonde vampire casually walk in, then make a straight course for one of the tables in her section.

Pam was a friend of her's, sort of, but Sookie still felt a nervous twinge on seeing her enter. In her experience with vampires Sookie had sadly learned that almost like clockwork she would be hurt, beat up or nearly killed soon after one contacted her. It was almost like a law of physics, and to be honest she was getting very tired of it.

"Problem?" Sam Merlotte asked quietly as Sookie came up to the bar to pick up drinks for a table of locals. His redish gold hair fell into worried eyes, eyes that were nearly level with Sookie's as they were close to the same height. He was a shifter, able to change into another form at the full moon, and shifters generally didn't get along well with vampires.

Sookie nodded towards Pam, "Not sure yet, but I'll find out."

"Be careful," Sam said, his eyes flashing with genuine concern.

Sookie nodded as she put a bottle of TrueBlood in the microwave before carrying over the guys' drinks. Like always there was a low background noise from her telepathy, only her shields and years of practice keeping the din out. If there was one thing Sookie liked about vampires it was that their unique state made them immune to her curse. Or gift, if you wanted to look at it that way.

"Hey Sookie," one guy slurred, "you still seeing that vampire?"

Sookie just ignored it and hurried back to the bar. Her former boyfriend whom she refused to think about still lived in the area, which meant the locals liked to bring it up occasionally. With a sigh she poured the TrueBlood out into a glass and put it on her tray, walking over to where Pam sat watching her thoughtfully.

'Which is unusual,' Sookie mused. Pam didn't much care for humanity, and the last time she was here she went into a kind of stand by mode waiting for Sookie, unnerving more than a few customers. "Here you go," she dropped off the TrueBlood.

TrueBlood was a synthetic blood developed by the Japanese a few years ago, one that Vampires had discovered could replace human blood as a food source. Because of that the vampires had decided to reveal themselves, something society was still trying to fully deal with.

Pam looked up at her thoughtfully as she took the drink, "Thank you." Smoothly she tossed it back, setting the cup down on the little table with a sigh before she said, "Could I speak with you for a moment?"

The door opened and Sookie winced as another crowd of minds entered. "I think it's going to be a busy night," she said apologetically, "could you wait until closing?"

A faint smile tugged at Pam's lips, "Of course, I'll wait till then."

'She really is acting strangely,' Sookie mused as she watched Pam drink, then casually sit back and relax.

The night dragged on as usual, men and women pouring in, drinking and eating, then heading back out into the night. Sookie, Tanya and the other staff hurried to keep the orders flowing and the people happy, collecting tips and being run off their feet. And all the while Pam watched thoughtfully, drinking her TrueBlood and frightening the customers.

As they readied for closing Sam frowned at Sookie as he quietly said, "This is the third time I've seen her here lately. Is there something going on?"

"Not that I know of," Sookie shrugged helplessly. "Eric hasn't sent for me since I got back from Dallas..."

"I guess you have to see her," Sam said after a moment's thought, "but watch yourself."

"Thanks, Sam," Sookie said as she smiled at him fondly. Heading to the back room she took a moment to tidy her hair and take off her apron before collecting her purse from where she usually stashed it in a drawer in Sam's desk. After taking a second to tidy her clothes Sookie headed out into the night.

Pam waited patiently beside the building, her blonde hair flowing in the faint breeze. She almost reminded Sookie of a soccer mom dressed in her casual slacks and sweater. "Thank you for coming," Pam said, smiling faintly.

Sookie tilted her head as they walked towards where her car waited, "So this isn't vampire business? You weren't sent by Eric?"

Eric Northman was Pam's sire and the head of the vampires here in Bon Temps, Louisiana, acting as sheriff for the queen of the vampires in their state as well as running his bar, Fangtasia. He was tough and capable, even for a vampire, and Sookie mostly trusted him, even though there were times she didn't even like him very much.

"No," Pam shook her head firmly ass she explained, "in fact, I came here to try to satisfy my curiosity about you."

"Eh?" Sookie blinked as she reached her car.

Pam stepped closer, looking down into Sookie's eyes as she asked, "What is it about you? Eric, Bill, Chow, even the queen all seem drawn to you."

"Maybe it's the fairy blood?" Sookie guessed.

"It can't just be that," Pam murmured as she gently touched Sookie's cheek, "even I..."

Sookie paled a bit as she stepped back, "Pam, I don't swing that way."

Pam drew back a bit sheepishly, "I'm sorry, Sookie. Eric would be most upset if I took what was his."

A bit breathlessly Sookie answered, "I'm not his."

Pam smiled down at her, "You know what I mean."

Sookie leaned against the car, even though her instincts were telling her to get in the car and drive away. "You really...?" she trailed off, not sure how to say it.

Pam actually chuckled as she rested against the car too. "You remember when you were poisoned by the maenad Callisto?" Pam reminded her, "I helped drain the poison by drinking your blood... and it was deliscous."

"Uhm," Sookie blushed, still not sure how to respond to such a compliment.

Pam smirked, "And I got to see your breasts too, they were certainly worth it."

Sookie make a choking sound, "Pam!"

Pam gave Sookie a thoughtful look as she asked, "You're really unused to getting compliments, aren't you?"

Sookie gave her a shy smile, "No, not really. It's only been in the last few months that..."

"Humans are fools," Pam shook her head in disgust.

"Thank you," Sookie said quietly.

Pam reached out to caress Sookie's cheek as she softly asked, "Sookie?"

Reluctantly Sookie turned a bit to look in the vampires' eyes, "Yes?"

Pam bent forward to press her lips to Sookie's, then let her go. "If you ever decide to change your mind," she took a few steps away from Sookie, "you know where to find me."

With that Pam was gone, disappearing using the eerie speed that a vampire was capable of. Her eyes wide Sookie brought her fingers up to touch her still tingling lips, then quickly got her door open and climbed into her car.

'Just what I need,' Sookie sighed, but she had to admit... there was a certain thrill in knowing Pam might be interested in her.

End

Notes: Pam is rather omnisexual in the southern vampire novels, but she does seem to have more of a thing for the ladies. Sadly Sookie is as straight as a board, which is regrettable considering the ladies who might otherwise be showing a interest in her.


End file.
